Sakura no Hanna
by N4t5u0
Summary: mi primer fic.... Las flores son mudo testigo de un amor incondicional. Puro, sincero, un amor que se mantiene oculto de todo el mundo, menos de las flores de sakura. mini Dreable Haoxlyz ojala y les guste


Holaaaas ettooo, esta es mi primera historia en es mega cortita ya que se me ocurrio en un momento de inspiracion masivo, creo que ni para one-short sirve, es mas como un drable o algo así, bueno, ojala y les guste, y porfis debej reviews que no duelen, nada mas para saber que les parecio..... tmbn podran encontrar esta historia en mi blog .com .... lo hice recientemente y aun está en construccion, pero espero subir ahi mas de mis historias y obvio que aki tmbn y ojala sean mas largas

bueno eso, ....ESTO VA DEDICADO A MI ONEE-SAMA Y A MI INMOTO-CHAN sin ella no habria podido hacer nada... TE AMO FRANIE-CHAN nunca cambies, mi niña..... ^^ bueno ahora si los dejo con el fic

ninguno de los personajes de shaman king me pertenece, los uso sin fines de lucro y con la unica finalidad de entretenerme y entretener a los lectores

* * *

SAKURA NO HANNA

Los árboles de saturas acababan de florecer, todo el claro estaba bañado de esos pétalos de color rosa, la suave brisa agitaba el largo cabello de ambos; las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de las hermosas esmeraldas que poseía por ojos, su, hasta ahora, interlocutor se había quedado pasmado ante la repentina confesión de su compañero luego de la discusión que sostenían, se volteó lentamente y poso sus sorprendidos ojos negros en los llorosos del otro

¿Qué tu que?- se atrevió a preguntar Hao

Ya lo oíste… ¿Es que acaso estas sordo? – respondió con voz acongojada

No, no lo estoy, solo quiero que vuelvas a decírmelo – dijo mientras se acercaba al peli-verde

¡¡¡Deja de fastidiar Hao!!!... sólo búrlate de una vez y vete ¿quieres?- le espeto Lyserg al borde de las lagrimas

¿Quién dijo que iba a burlarme?- cada vez se acercaba más al precioso niño que tenia en frente.

Lyserg se limito a soltar un gimoteo para evitar que sus lagrimas aflorasen y luego mostrar un amarga sonrisa, mientras el castaño se acercaba cada vez más a el. Para Hao la imagen del chico ingles, rodeado por flores de sakura, todo sonrojado y con los ojos vidriosos, era como estar viendo a un ángel, a un hermoso ángel de mirada triste; sin poder contenerse más terminó su recorrido hasta Lyserg y lo atrajo en un fuerte abrazo, apretándolo desde la cintura con un mano y con la otra acariciando sus suaves cabellos verdes que en ese momento eran tan largos que le llegaban un poco más abajo de la rodilla; aspiraba el delicioso aroma del chico que se encontraba entre sus brazos, para el, eso era estar en un hermoso sueño. Lyserg difícilmente podía creer lo que pasaba, se había imaginado de todo excepto esta reacción por parte del mayor de los gemelos Asakura; sintió como su sonrojo aumentaba, sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder.

Repítelo…por favor-

…….. – no sabía que pensar ni como actuar, jamás pensó que el moreno pudiese mostrar esas reacciones

Por favor – repitió casi suplicante

…Te…te amo…- le dijo al oído en un tono poco más imperceptible, mientras que con sus brazos rodeaba el cuello de Hao

El mayor de los dos se separo unos centímetros para después apoderarse de los sonrosados labios del muchacho que le había dedicado esas hermosas palabras de amor, mientras que Lyserg se dedicaba a profundizar el beso, con sus mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder.

Y con las flores de sakuras como unico testigo de su amor, se entregaron mutuamente, de todas las maneras que el ser humano puede entregarse a otro. Nadie más supo lo que ocurrió en ese prado, ni lo que seguiría ocurriendo cada vez que ellos pudieran, porque las flores no comunican nada a las personas, no les hablan con palabras ni con otro lenguaje que podámos entender, solo son capaces de reflejar en ellas, la belleza que contemplan desde lo alto de los arboles e intentar que algún día, los hombres sean capaces de interpretar su hermosura. Pero hasta que ese día no llegue, el secreto de los amantes estará a salvo y podrán seguir demostrandose su amor oculto a salvo de los demás en aquel claro de flores rosadas y hermosas, puras, como el amor de dos personas que se adoran incondicionalmente.


End file.
